


The Witch In Red - A Red Queen Fanfiction (Temporarily discontinued)

by thenymphwitch



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: #OC, #cal, #can you tell I ship myself with Maven, #mare, #maven, #mavenfic, #newblood, #redqueen, #redqueenfic, #self insert much?, #witch, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenymphwitch/pseuds/thenymphwitch
Summary: Rosaelia Carter is a simple business woman, running a small shop in the middle of the city of Summerton, just under the shadow of the Summer Palace. She's never paid much mind to the royal family, as they've never paid much mind to her. But with news of revolution, Scarlet Guards, and innocent reds dying on live television, she wonders how much longer she can sit in silence and watch this happen from the comfort of her shop and her home. She's lived too long in a silver world not to know how it runs.It's dog eat dog out here.And she's no one's bitch.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Introductions to your Author

Hello Everyone!

I am going to be a bit bothersome and write a short introduction before we get into the actual fanfic content. My reasoning for this is to make clear some details of the story and give you a background on some of the plot points before we dive in!

First of all, a little detail about me. I go by a screenname for privacy's sake, so you can call me Rosaelia. And yes! That does mean that this is bit of a self-insert fic lol. You can also refer to me by my username if you prefer to do that. I will say that I am a working college student, so my schedule can be unpredictable and difficult to manage. That being said I'm hoping to post weekly in order to improve my writing skills as I dream of being an author in the future. I will try to get a new chapter loaded every Monday night. 

Please be mindful that this story might not be perfect. I will try to edit & rehash things should they need it, but I am busy and often multitasking so chapters may not come out perfect.

Getting into the actual story content, I hope to actually create a fic centered around the dynamic between cal/maven/mare and playing with how things could have ended differently for the three. I want to play with the politics of the silver world, as well as the other nations, and see what kinds of ways things could have changed by slight rewrites of some of the characters' actions. My main focus in this story will be on Maven's point of view, as well as his mental state/health. I'm really hoping to play with his character as a more dynamic piece of the story rather than a strictly a black and white villain.

I'll admit, I'm hoping to throw in a lot of new elements so each one of my readers can consider what other outcomes there could have been in the series, so please keep an open mind while reading. Even I am not yet sure where I'll take this story and what kind of developments will be made, so we're all in this boat of discovery together.

I really hope each and every one of you enjoys reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Spoiler Warnings: Contains details and spoilers from all 4 of the red queen books. Proceed with caution.**


	2. Reference Guide for Deities

Hello All! I am working on a big chapter this week. I have some worldbuilding things I still have to put together for you all. I want to write a realistic pagan ritual for this next chapter, as well as include some ideas about the mythos of the red queen world (before they all said to hell with it of course). This all means that I am going to have to include some behind-the-scenes details on the mythology I’ve been writing. So here goes:

In my story, the gods’ names will be based of the last names of the houses. So, there will be at least one deity for each silver ability. I’m providing you all a basic list here so you can follow along with the story.

House Arven - Ability: Silence  
Arven, God of Torture and Deprivation  
Colors: White  
Symbol: A Skull

House Blonos – Ability: Blood Heal  
Blonos, Goddess of Self-Love and Beauty  
Colors: Pink, Tan  
Symbol: Pink Peonies

House Calore – Ability: Burner  
Calore, God of Hearth and Home  
Colors: Red, Black, Silver  
Symbol: Fire

House Eagrie – Ability: Eye  
Eagrie, God of Foresight and Intuition  
Colors: Black, White  
Symbol: An eye

House Gliacion – Ability: Shiver  
Gliacion, God of Winter and Starlight  
Colors: Pale Blue  
Symbol: Snowflake

House Haven – Ability: Shadow  
Haven, Goddess of Heaven & Sunlight  
Colors: Black  
Symbol: The Sun

House Iral – Ability: Silk  
Iral, God of Elegance and Artistry  
Colors: Dark Blue and Red  
Symbol: A Balanced Scale

House Jacos – Ability: Singer  
Jacos, God of Music and Dance  
Colors: Yellow and Gold  
Symbol: Yellow Poppies

House Laris – Ability: Windweaver  
Laris, Goddess of the Winds & Tides  
Colors: Yellow  
Symbol: Feather Hand Fan

House Lerolan – Ability: Oblivion  
Lerolan, Goddess of Destruction & Retribution  
Colors: Orange and Red  
Symbol: Rubies

House Macanthos – Ability: Stoneskin  
Macanthos, God of Defense and Protection  
Colors: Blue and Grey  
Symbol: A Shield

House Marinos – Ability: Banshee  
Marinos, Goddess of Chaos and Mayhem  
Colors: Red and Yellow  
Symbol: Bell

House Merandus – Ability: Whisper  
Merandus, Goddess of Power and Control  
Colors: Navy Blue and White  
Symbol: A Poison Arrow

House Nolle – Ability: Storm  
Nolle, Goddess of Weather and the Moon  
Colors: Black and Grey

House Nornus – Ability: Swift  
Nornus, God of Speed and Messaging  
Colors: Red and Orange  
Symbol: Pidgeon

House Osanos – Ability: Nymph  
Osanos, Goddess of the Sea  
Colors: Blue and Green  
Symbol: The Ocean

House Provos – Ability: Telekinesis  
Provos, Goddess of Witchcraft  
Colors: Black and Gold  
Symbol: A Wand

House Skonos – Ability: Skin Heal  
Skonos, Goddess of Health and Prosperity  
Colors: Red and Silver  
Symbol: Silver Coins

House Rhambos – Ability: Strongarm  
Rhambos, God of Willpower and Strategy  
Colors: Brown and Red  
Symbol: An Armored Helmet

House Samos – Ability: Magnetron  
Samos, God of Forge and Weaponry  
Colors: Black and Silver  
Symbol: A Silver Hammer

House Titanos – Ability: Oblivion  
Titanos, God of Creation and Leadership  
Colors: Purple and Silver  
Symbol: A Crown

House Tyros – Ability: Mimic  
Tyros, God of Tricks and Youth  
Colors: Rainbow/Reflective  
Symbol: A Mirror

House Viper – Ability: Animosi  
Viper, Goddess of Monsters  
Colors: Green and Black  
Symbol: A Two-Headed Snake

House Welle – Ability: Greenwarden  
Welle, Goddess of Flora and Fauna  
Colors: Green and Gold  
Symbol: A Willow Tree

I know this is a lot of info, so don’t worry! This is just something a little extra for a reference while reading. But you won’t need to know this. Just thought everyone would enjoy having a reference page before we jump into including these deities in the book!


	3. I Hate Seeing Little Girls Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Book 1 Spoilers, No Content Warnings Apply*  
> Rosaelia Carter is given a run for her money when a red headed stranger comes asking about her sister's kidnapping.

The summer heat was wicked, causing even my fine hair to frizz. My ginger curls stuck to the back of my neck and shoulders, clinging around any open skin in my uniform. I needed a new air conditioner desperately. The old piece of junk I currently had sitting in the workshop window had been bought second hand, and was perpetually stuck on seventy-eight degrees, only making clicking sounds when I attempted to cool it down rather than starting the fan. I could barely stand to wear shorts and a tank top without sweating, much less the required stiff red dress and leggings given to every red shop owner in the city.

My little shop, called the Witches’ Grove, sat in the heart of Summerton, just under the shadow of the Summer Palace. For that reason, it was often bustling with silvers interested in exploring the occult. Many of them were drawn here with ideas of power, others for miracles. Some simply liked buying goods and having their cards read. But regardless of what they came for, I always found entertainment at my job. Even the occasional snobbish customer could be fun, specifically when they came running back saying that they needed help with some mess they’d made. After all, the practice is delicate, one could even call it an art. If you don’t know what you’re doing and take the proper precautions you could have things backfire.

Perhaps that’s why I loved my work so much. There was a challenge, an effort made. Using the wrong materials made everything fall through, and finding just the right ones could make a spell that much stronger. Maybe that was what was so beautiful about it.

Not everyone, however, took so much care into their practices with the craft. There were a good few other “magicians” and “psychics” selling fake magic for cash. I’ve come to find the grand majority here are scammers. I suppose seeing as this kingdom no longer believes in the mythology of the land, it would make sense why the craft would be turned into a gag.

I’ve seen this disbelief first hand on many accounts, most often when someone spots my deity candles. I sometimes think I’m the only person left in Norta who still worships the gods. Perhaps that is my fault for opening the shop here rather than in the Lakelands, where this kind of thing is better appreciated. But every once in a while a customer will come in with genuine interest in the mythology. And regardless of whether people believe in the gods they still buy the candles. Perhaps their own hidden instincts know better than they.

While most may not believe in the occult in the way I do, I still put extra time in care into my craft. For instance, my candles. I put very specific colors, oils, herbs, and crushed crystals together to get a desired goal. Currently I am making more chakra candles, which required a delicate recipe in order to obtain a perfect balance within the candle. After all, they’re burnt for balancing chakras, so I had better have the ingredients well balanced. I had measuring cups for all the different herbs, crystals, and even measured droppers for the oils I would use. It was a meticulous process.

While invested in my work, the chimes on the shop door sung, signaling to me that a customer had arrived. An incredibly nervous redhead, shuffling her way inside. I squint at her, scrutinizing her with my green eyes. She keeps her eyes on the floor. She was a bit shorter than me, but not by more than a couple inches, and she had bright red hair.

“I don’t have money… and I don’t know how this works. But the worst you can do is send me back home,” she said, chewing her lip and looking anywhere but my face.

“Well I don’t normally work for free, you got a reason why I should today?” The words had barely made it out my mouth before she met my eyes with her red, tear filled ones. I bite my lip. I was a godsdamned sucker for kid’s tears. And this one couldn’t be over fifteen.

“My sister… they took her—we don’t know what they want her for,” she spluttered over her words, “ I just want to know.. to know if she’s okay?”

“Who took her?”

“The royal... the guard… I—the … I don’t know. Just royals in uniforms.”

“What’s her name?”

“Mare Barrow.”

That name drove a stake through my heart. I couldn’t tell you why. I swallow hard, fear pooling in my gut for this strange girl.

“And your name is?”

“Gisa Barrow”

“Well alright. I don’t normally do this kind of thing but… follow me back.” I waved a hand over my shoulder and led her to a dark room with a wooden table and two oak wood chairs to match. I pointed at one, gesturing for her to sit there.

I lit lanterns that hung in each corner of the room, then one more hanging over the table. Just enough for some reading light. _You’re a complete sucker, Rosaelia Carter._ I opened a drawer under my side of the table, and settled into the creaking wooden chair. From inside the drawer I pulled out a wooden box, lined on the inside with rich red velvet. My own handmade set of tarot cards laid within. Worn and faded, they were years old but they’ve yet to lead me wrong.

I started shuffling cards with the idea of a simple three card spread, but I quickly realized as I started to pull cards that it would be more complex than that. Damn near every five in the deck, the devil, the tower, and some other brutal cards of misfortune all laid on my table in front of us. I clenched my jaw, trying to hide my grim expression. This didn’t look good for Mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I wanted to give you all a small feel of Rose's character before we jump in, and you'll see more of that in the next chapter. Enjoy these first few easy chapters, because soon we'll be jumping into the ~drama~


	4. Why Am I So Nice?

I looked at the cards laid out in front of me. They spoke of mistrust, heartbreak, and deception. There wasn’t a way to look at this that doesn’t come out negative. Gisa glanced at me with her little puffy eyes, and my stomach tightened. How exactly do I tell her this? I decided to attempt a sugarcoat.

“Well… It looks like your sister is about to go on quite the… journey,” I started. Gisa groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Is she going to die? I don’t want to lose her.”

“Well now slow down a minute girly. Nothing here talks about death. Change, destruction, heartbreak and backstabbing, but no death. The cards seem to think she’ll come out the other side of this just… not in the way you’re expecting, that’s for certain. And she’s gonna have one hell of a mountain range to climb in order to see that other side.” I pointed at the cards as I explained them to her. “I think she’ll be okay in the end.”

Gisa seemed to be a quick one. She glowered at me as I tried to soften the blow. Then looked back at the cards, let out a long breath and stood.

“Thank you for your help. I don’t feel any better.” She turned and left the way she came, slamming my door with an impressive level of grief and teenage angst. I rubbed my face, trying to internally remind myself she was just a kid and that was a lot to process and she’s not a little twerp, Rosaelia, she’s just grieving.

I decided to wash my hands of the whole encounter and go back to my work. I turned on the news for some background noise and continued to work on making more candles for the shop. I went back to my workstation and began adding dye to the wax.

Soon after I had a full stock of candles set aside to cool overnight. It had gotten late, and it was time for me to head home before dark, since my walk home was a good ten miles.

My stilted home was small, only enough room for myself and my needs. A bathroom, a kitchen, a small wooden table and two chairs, an old, worn out blue couch I found on the street one day, and a loft where my bed and wardrobe were. 

I stripped off my uniform, trading it for my bare skin, letting myself cool off. I would have to wash a load of clothes tomorrow. I shook that concern off and went to make dinner, turning on a radio to hear the news.

“In recent news, the long-lost daughter of King Titantos is found once more… Mareena Titantos made a show of purple lightning in the Queenstrial arena…”

The story struck a chord with me for a reason I didn’t know. I looked up, trying to listen further, but none of it seemed to apply to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to making my soup, but couldn’t seem to forget about the story.

Something about the name just stuck with me, throughout my entire dinner and the shower I took later that night. Even as I washed my clothes in the bathtub, I still couldn’t seem to forget the story. Yes, perhaps it was weird they randomly found a royal woman amongst reds, but really, why was it my concern.

As the idea continued to turn around in my head, I decided to pull out my pendulum and spirit board in order to get an answer. I figured spirit would know why this was important to me. I lit a bundle of rosemary and lavender, cleansing the board, the opalite pendulum, and myself. Closing my eyes, I grounded myself with a couple breaths, then put up a magical circle, or a barrier, so as to protect myself and my space. 

Once I was ready, I held my pendulum above the board and waited for a response. I felt a wave of a deep, heavy energy sweep over me as the pendulum swung to yes.

“Hello. Can you help me understand the importance of the name Mareena?” The pendulum began to swing immediately over to yes, then began to spell. M-a-r-e, M-a-r-e, M-a-r-e… it repeated the name over and over.

I looked up from the board, noticing the strange familiarity of the name. Mare… Mareena… Mare-ena… The names sounded astoundingly similar. And the cards did say she was about to go on quite the rocky journey.

“Are you telling me Mareena is Mare Barrow?”

The pendulum swung to yes. Anxiety pulsed through me, and I began to shake.

“Alright. Well thank you for your help. I think I’ll say goodbye now.”

The pendulum swung to farewell, and I put my head in my hands. No, no, I needed more confirmation. I closed my eyes and put up another circle around the board and myself, working the preexisting circle. I quickly asked for confirmation that what had happened was real.

It was.

I closed down the circle, put everything away, and sat on the couch with my head reeling. What exactly are the royals trying to pull? How can making some random red girl a pretend silver benefit them? I sat right on the floor, trying to wrap my head around it. I knew I was being fed modified news, so there was no way I could truly know the full truth, but I pride myself on being rather intelligent, at least enough so to figure some of the story out. For me, someone with information coming in from physical and metaphysical sources, not to even have an inkling of an understanding was rather uncomfortable. I practically sunk into the couch trying to wrap my head around the ungodly amount of bullshit I was listening to.

Could this mean they staged that explosion a couple of days ago? Or was this their way of managing it? Cogs turned inside my head. It seemed like the whole Scarlet Guard fiasco had been very real, so why is bringing a red into the palace a good idea? Unless they’re all connected? That had to be the case. I rubbed my face and groaned, pulling at dirt-smeared, freckled flesh. I shouldn’t have done that reading. Now I’m involved in this whole mess.

Why did I do that damned reading? What if the royals trace it back to me? What if they sweep me up into their palace and blow my brains out for treason? What if that whisper queen digs through my head and scrambles me up inside? I am completely screwed. If I get caught knowing what I know… and if they find out the extent of what I can do… I had better not think about that.

I think I’m going to have to ask for help on this matter.

Ugh. Now I have to write a ritual.


	5. A Little Family History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!! I am not going to fall off the tracks this fast. My spite and determination (and a new planner, of course) shall fuel my drive to finish this story, I promise.

I finished my ritual with shaking hands, praying for a safety that felt incomprehensible and out of my reach in its entirety. I knew what advice the gods had offered me.

_“You’ll have to contact your father, my dearest,” whispered Lady Merandus in my ear, her voice like a breath of wind in my ear._

My father and I haven’t spoken since he bought this shop for me. Neither of us have attempted to reach out to each other. And given our particular situation, I’ve been okay with that. The distance I’ve had with my dad is created from societal pressure and societal pressure alone.

He was a member of one of the royal families, my father. Still a common man, no royalty in his title, but nevertheless the last name itself held power. Dorian Provos, the captain of my hometown’s guard, most likely taught me the knowledge I have of the politics of the silver world out of shame, hoping that perhaps one day I would suddenly turn silver from the gracious information he had bestowed upon me. 

I was never told the story of how my parents met, and I never bothered to ask. My mother died during childbirth and my father was too quiet about that time for me to dare ask. We kept each other at arms length willingly, him out of shame and I from grief. And we were okay with that. We truly haven’t spoken since he gave me the shop. And neither of us have bothered to change that either. It’s not that I didn’t love him, or that he didn’t love me, but instead that I knew I was a burden on his shoulders, and he was never to truly show any care to me, for his position was teetering on a blade, and one wrong step would kill him off.

For that reason, contacting him was truly a great fear of mine. I left him to live his life, true to the saying “to truly love someone is to let them go.” I wanted him to prosper, and to achieve his goal of climbing in the royal sphere. I believed he was a good man, and he had a spirit of change in him, as well as a well-rounded perspective. And for all intensive purposes, I was not a recorded member of his blood family. I was the child of my mother and a criminal within the prison system, at least according to the government. My father had me in his house as a servant, “raised by the maids of the manor.” So contacting him… it would prove difficult to pull off.

_“Of course you could walk to his house,” offered Lady Merandus._

I scoffed, hissing at the prospect. Yes, I could walk to his house. But I am trying to find a reason to avoid it so we can do something else. Let me delude myself for five more minutes.

Laughter echoed in the back of my head in response to that thought.

And I would spend a couple more minutes sitting on my couch, arguing with an invisible voice of the goddess Merandus, attempting to bargain my way out of an undeniable solution.


End file.
